


I am not SNOW

by LordHoeron



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Hasegawa Langa, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Protective Hasegawa Langa, Sad Hasegawa Langa, Skateboarding, Teasing, episode 7 can suck my dick, no headband reki, reki kyan likes drawing, same with ep 8 ngl, traumatized reki kyan, yells loudly into the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordHoeron/pseuds/LordHoeron
Summary: Post ep-7: Reki is being bullied and Langa has no idea. Well, i mean, until he does.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 315





	I am not SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my bestie who yelled at me multiple times to upload this fic to AO3

Langa had just been so confused.   
Why was this happening? Everything was so great up until a couple of days ago… What happened to him?   
Was he being a bad friend to them? All he wanted to do was be around him all the time, so it couldn't be that he was neglecting them… right?    
After all, Reki was so incredible. He saved his life. If it weren't for Reki, he literally wouldn't have even started skateboarding. He did all of that for him, he knew that, right?   
Like, they have fun with Reki! Well… They did.    
Langa didn't like not having him around to greet while walking to school.    
Now he walked alone, because Reki avoided him. Reki. He wasn’t skating to school anymore. Had Reki quit because of him?   
The worst part about this, though, was that he wasn’t even talking to his friends. Why was he doing this alone? Why won't he talk to them?   
Godammit, he shouldn’t have even told Reki he would be participating. Then, Reki would smile at him again. He wouldn't give him the distant and pained eyes that he gave to somebody who scared him.   
  
Like Adam _. _ _   
_   
His shoulders quivered uncomfortably at the thought. Was he acting like how Adam was? Is that why Reki looked at him like that..?   
  
As Langa made his way into the school and upstairs to his class, he was greeted by the cheering of other students, by groups, going over to talk to him. He liked talking to all of them, but…   
He caught them looking at him from the hall, to which he just immediately tore his gaze away from his old friend, looking at his feet instead.    
Reki looked awful, He didn't wear his headband, so his hair drooped over his face. His eyes looked dull and colorless, very unlike the beautiful gaze he was used to, and to make it worse, he had shadows under his eyes, as if he isn't sleeping anymore. He wore the same type of outfit he normally did, but it felt just thrown on. He looked as broken as when…   
_ Ring ring! _ _   
_ No, he can’t think of that right now, he has to go to class.    
He set his backpack beside his chair. Reki normally greeted him cheerfully. but when he noticed them, he slid his seat further closer towards the window.    
Langa felt so miserable looking at him.    
“Reki…” he began. No answer, not even a sign of it. He wasn't listening to music, and he was right next to them. He should be able to hear him.    
“Reki.” He called again, slightly louder. The other boy paused his movement for a second, his hands tightening into fists. However, he then just exhaled and continued what he was doing.    
Langa peered at what he was doing. He was drawing.    
Langa knew that Reki made art, as he’d shown the other boy his sketches before. What was he drawing? It looked like… two skateboarders, riding over a road, and a sun setting behind them.    
Reki noticed him looking at his art and so he moved his sketchbook away from their view.    
“Hey, SNOW.” someone greeted from next to him. It was one of Reki’s friends, probably.    
Langa looked at them in interest. “Hello.”   
“Wanna skate later?” They requested quickly. Ah, it was one of Reki's friends. Since this person obviously won't be important in the story (at all), i'll give them some random name, like uh. Let's call him Arthur. 

Huh? Arthur's face screamed an undeniable mocking towards Reki.

“Yeah, sure.” he agreed with a small smile. He hadn’t exactly noticed what the other person’s look actually meant.

“Awesome! I’ve always wanted to skate with you, SNOW-”

“His name is Langa.” a voice interrupted, bitter. It was Reki, and he was looking at them both with an intense expression on his face. “He isn’t just some Skateboarder, he's…” he paused and shook his head to focus on sketching.

“Geez…” Arthur sighed, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I can't wait to race with you.”

He smiled at Langa expectantly, and to that Langa just blinked and nodded apathetically.

Reki was… trying to defend him, but why? That’s his skateboarding name, so why wouldn't they call him that?

Langa looked over at him absentmindedly, trying to get him to look back, but he wouldn't.

Arthur noticed. “Pfft, don't worry about him, he’s just butthurt.”

Langa did not respond to that.

“I can switch spots with you if you want. Then you don't have to deal with him being like that.”

Reki stopped his drawing and just stared down, completely frozen. 

“... Like  _ what _ ?” Langa frowned in confusion. “No, thanks... I’m perfectly fine being with him.”

Reki sneaked a sentimental look at him. The same look he’d gotten used to. He'd finally seen it again… but only for a second.

Reki’s friend sniffed and then went back to their seat.

The teacher began speaking, so Langa listened on. It's not like he had anything to look forward to doing instead.   
  
Now it was Lunchtime. By now he’d be sitting by Reki while he info dumped about skateboarding to them. Reki looked so cute when he was excited. He wanted them to infodump to him right now while he just listened to his nice voice. He wanted to see Reki excited again.

Langa heard people calling for him. A group of kids. More of Reki’s friends? Reki wasn’t there with all of them...

Langa hesitantly joined them while Reki sat alone on a bench. They both felt alone, really.

His friends were all so happy and excited, so excited that he was there. (More like excited SNOW was there...) 

He was so confused. Why wasn’t Reki there? He should be with them, since he’s their friend, right?

“Why is Reki sitting by himself?” Langa asked as others were talking to him. It wasn't on purpose, he was just completely lost in thought.

They were all quiet before one of them sighed.

These are incredibly important characters for the story, so they don't even need names! You know who they are!

“He refused to join us. Who cares about him, anyway?” they muttered.

“Hmm.” Langa took a bite from his burger that he packed. That couldn't be right…

“He probably thinks you're gonna ruin it or something.” another friend commented.

Langas eyes widened and he just stared at them fearfully. “Really? Is that true?”

The first friend laughed softly. “He’d do that. He’s such a pussy. Literally, I could tease him and he’d start crying or something.”

Langa’s face dropped. People were laughing. “...Why is that funny?”

They stopped laughing. “Well, cause he’s totally insecure. It’s so funny, he wasn't like that before you came along. He was so cocky.”

_ Until I came along..? _

They started to laugh again. Maybe these… aren’t Reki’s friends. He just confused them for his actual friends at school. Reki still has those, right? 

  
Langa waited outside after school. For either Reki or the person he was challenging. He was hoping it was the former. He just wanted things to be the way they used to. He’d do that over literally anything else. Over any race. He’d cancel his race against Adam.

But Alas, it was Arthur.

“Hey, SNOW!” they greeted excitedly. “Where would you like to race?”

Langa paused, feeling his face light up as he remembered when he'd meet up with Reki and skate with him. He always looked so proud of him. “Reki and I used to go to this one skating area and do random tricks for fun, so... Let’s go there.”

The person sniffed dismissively. “You guys were close, I guess…”

“Yeah.” Langa smiled sadly. “He was my best friend… and my first friend ever.”

They sighed. “Hmph, lets just go, okay? Don’t think about him. He's a waste of time.”

The blue haired boy’s smile dropped immediately and his eyes turned icy. “What are you talking about?”

“Well,” Arthur paused. “Wasn’t he like, trash at skating, SNOW?”

Langa was silently staring daggers at them now. “It wasn't about how good he is at skateboarding… It's about having fun. That's always how it's been, so... I have no idea why he hates me."   
The challenger shrugged. “Okay, but you can find someone fun to skate with  _ and  _ someone who’s decent at skateboarding, like m-”

“Like  _ Reki. _ ” Langa argued. There was a heavy silence between them now.

“I'm not…” he paused, grabbing his skateboard from the floor. “I'm not going to race against anyone who purposely hurts his feelings.”

“Look, it’s not that I hate him or something…” they began, obviously planning to say more.

“...Then leave him alone.” Langa growled.   
And then he left.

He had nothing to do now.. Guess he can always skateboard. 

He placed his board under his foot once he arrived at the Skate park that Reki had taught him to skate in. 

He wanted to watch the videos Reki sent him. Back when they were still friends, that is. 

He paused.  _ No _ .  _ I have to prepare for “S”. _

He reluctantly set his bag aside with his phone, and then started what was supposed to be his favorite activity.

He pushed forward with as much force as he could and then launched himself into the air. He grinned from excitement as adrenaline pumped into his lungs, but he couldn't get the awful rain scene out of his head.

_ It just means you're going to break the promise with me, right?  _

He landed down with loud force and skated to another ramp close by.

I can go  _ higher _ .

He launched himself up the ramp. More of that rush went to him, but-

_ I… Don't get excited! I'm scared… How can you be acting like it’s all fun and stuff?! _

He eyed the sky with a dangerous focus. I can go  **higher** .

And he did, he was so high off of the ground now. It was so awesome, Skating is so Awes-

_ You and Adam are nothing like me… _

He put Adam and them in the same category. 

Why would he do that?

Why

Why

**Why**

**Why!**

No, he can't do this.  _ I can go  _ **_higher-_ **

He was on the ground before he knew it, and then he noticed his feet were in pain. How hard did he land?

He heard clapping.

People? People were watching him?

“Wow, you went so high!”

“I'm so inspired!”

“You're so amazing, SNOW!”

“Watching you do all of those flips was awesome!”

Flips? What flips? He only dove into the sky twice.

Did he go on autopilot or something?   
No, he can’t deal with a crowd right now, 

Langa arrived in S, more alone than ever.

“Hey, guys…!” he heard a higher voice from behind him, only to hear a confused humming immediately after. That's Miya. 

“Huh? Reki isn't here again?” he sighed, his cat tail tipping down a bit. “That's like, the second time this has happened. Is he okay?” 

“Miya,” he began, a confused sadness in his voice. “...Does Reki hate me?”

The cat boy was completely taken aback. “H-huh?? What?! What kind of question is that?”

Langa didn't answer.

“No... why would he hate you?”

“...We got into a fight and now… Reki won't even look at me anymore.”

“Hmph.” Miya huffed and plopped down on his skateboard, inviting Langa to sit next to him.

Langa did so, and that's when the height difference between them became apparent.

“What’d you two fight about anyway? Whos prettier?” he asked, half joking.

Langa paused, frowning. “...I wanted to race against Adam, so I told him about it and he got really upset.” Langa pulled out his phone to show the still awaiting invitation. 

“Oh, hmm, pretty recent, huh?” Miya guessed. He nodded, putting his phone back into his pocket.    
“When did he start acting like this towards you?”

“I dunno…” Langa replied. “Maybe a few days ago? It was the day after, though. He was just a little sad the day before.”

Miya counted it down, his eyes widening. “...A few days ago. Like, when you were doing those awesome Freestyle tricks?”

Langa paused before hesitantly nodding again. Miya stared down at his sleeves guiltily. “Why? Did something happen?”

He paused , his voice quivering a bit. “Maybe.”

“ _ Maybe?”  _ Langa echoed suspiciously. 

“Shadow and I were just… playfully teasing him about how much more popular you are. We didn’t mean any harm at all.” 

His gaze darkened. “...Is that all?”

Miya shook his head. “It’s good you didn’t hear everything people were saying about him. It was… genuinely awful. They were calling him some Lowlife that just burdened you.”

“That’s the stupidest thing i've ever heard…” Langa murmured. “Why do they get to decide his worth?”

“Huh?” Miya tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“He’s the best skateboarder I’ve ever met, and he's the kindest, too.” He looked at his own board that the boy had completely transformed for him. “I wasn’t alone, because I was with him.”

Miya had been looking at him blankly until he was staring into space thoughtfully.   
“What is it?” Langa asked quietly. 

Miya darted his attention back to him, and flicked his finger against his forehead. “I never hung out with slimes until I met you guys.” he pressed his palm over his forehead since it now hurt. “When Reki told me you guys would never leave, it was crazy to me because you guys had never met me before, yet..” he paused, voice sentimental. “You were the first people who ever told me in my entire life that I’m not gonna be alone.” he smiled. 

Then they both just sat there. No words. They didn’t need any.   
Langa stood up and picked up his skateboard.

“Where are you going?” Miya asked.

“I don't think I will skate against ADAM.” Langa replied. “I won't let anyone hurt Reki again.”

Langa had arrived home and he plopped into his bed in exhaustion. Well, “S” was a failure it seems.    
… It looks like he has enough time to watch the videos Reki sent him.    
Langa slipped into his sleepwear and then opened up his messenger app once he had gotten under his covers.    
He had to scroll for a few minutes, since they had texted a lot when they weren't talking face to face until the whole fight happened. Eventually, though, he found the videos.    
Reluctantly, he played and immediately felt a rush of joy from hearing Reki’s giggling while the red haired boy fumbled with the camera that he was holding to film Langa’s skateboarding for the first time. He remembered this, it was when he had perfected his first Heelflip. He had placed his foot on his board, preparing his stance for doing the trick. Reki sounded so hyped for him, showering him with motivating praise. Langa however, looked like he was in a lot of pain… which he was in that time, since he was still tripping a lot. Langa had begun his skating and Reki grabbed the camera to follow his movements.    
Langa prepared his stance and leaped, perfecting the movements and landing easily. Reki started screaming from his side. It was a bit loud, so Langa turned the volume down a bit, but he had a soft smile on his face while watching.    
Back to the video, he had turned back around to where he started and then stopped, looking at Reki expectantly, who set the camera down and so the camera was still while he was finally on screen. He was laughing and smiling as he leaped onto Langa, wrapping his arms around the other boy’s neck.

_“You did it Langa! It was so awesome!”_ _  
_ Reki had been so supportive this whole time, and he just let him go through this alone. Why did they do that to him? Why did they let this happen?   
In the video, Langa got surprised by the leaping at that time, so he ended up falling onto the ground, Reki excitedly sitting on his lap while gushing over his skateboarding moves.   
_“Do you know how long that move took me?! A year! It took me a year and you did it so quickly! Haha, you're incredible!”_

_ “You think so, Reki?” _

_ “Why wouldn’t I?!” _   
Langa was getting emotional now. This was completely gone from him now.    
_ He’s left me, and I deserve it.  _ _   
_ If he’d just… Payed more attention then it wouldn’t have been a problem.    
Then the video was over. Why did it have to be over? Why couldn't it wait for him to realize first? Why did he have to notice just now after it had already ended? Why would this video end instead of playing again? He tiredly set his phone down beside him, watching the blue glow surround darker parts in his room, and as he stared at it, he dozed off once enough silence surrounded his ears.    
He woke up that early morning, sighing deeply and then getting dressed for the day. He didn't want to go to school. He just… wanted to watch the video again.    
But his phone had died, so he just waited for it to charge instead.   
  
He felt the cold air nipping at his ears, but he didn’t mind. He used to find that exciting. He used to think everything about Skateboarding was so exciting, but now it was dull.    
He passed by where he and Reki used to meet up every day. No point in waiting anymore. What’s he going to do? Fistbump him? How he wishes. 

He was met with excited people asking where he was yesterday, to which, he apathetically told them he hadn't felt up to it, which had been partly true, because he didn't have nearly as much fun with skating when he wasn't with the redhead. 

Speaking of him, Langa hadn’t seen him at all in these halls. Did he even arrive at school today?

Langa waved goodbye to the people who he had small chats with and entered the room, noticing that Reki  _ was  _ in fact, there. He looked the same as he did yesterday. Eyes still dull, still silent and staring down, slouching. He didn’t move from sitting next to Langa though… that was comforting at least. 

As he was going to head into the classroom to sit next to them, he heard dialogue related to the other boy. He paused and observed instead. Then maybe Reki won't notice him trying to get his attention… even though he desperately wanted it. 

“Hey, Reki!” 

...Was that Arthur from yesterday?

Reki looked taken aback by the enthusiastic attitude. “...Yeah?”

“What are you doing over there?” he asked.

Reki hid his sketchbook behind his sweatshirt in embarrassment. “Nothing.”

“That can't be it!” Arthur laughed, calling a few of their friends over.

_ Huh? _

“You probably have some cool drawings in there, right?” one of Arthur’s friends snickered. “I want to see them.”

Reki reluctantly pulled out his sketchbook. “I've been… trying to get better at drawing.” 

The challenger snatched the book from him, opening it to show the others. 

“These are pretty good.” one of the friends commented.

They flipped through the pages and then stopped on one.

“Mmm. What's this one, Reki?” Arthur wondered, sneering.

Reki scratched his head. “Which one?”

They showed the drawing and that's when Langa saw it. 

It was a sketch of him and Reki, skateboarding together after school. The lines were nice and intricate, and although the Anatomy was a bit off, it looked really impressively drawn.

It was incredible! It was so  _ cool- _

“Wow, you're so desperate to have the attention again, are you?” one of the friends giggled.

_ H...uh…? _

Reki had a look of horror on his face as he tried to grab for his sketchbook back, but they pushed him away so they could still look.

“S-stop it.” he pleaded.

“I wonder how many more drawings he has of him?” they all shared a small laugh and flipped through the pages one by one. 

“Give it  _ back! _ ” Reki yelled, trying once again to grab it, and then failing. 

“Aww, he looks worried…”

Reki gulped and stood back silently, obviously humiliated.

“Wow, SNOW looks so pretty here, don't tell me you have a crush on him or something.” Arthur showed it off to the others with a mocking look. “I mean, he's way out of your league.” 

_ What? _

Reki blushed, a tortured look on his face. “SHUT UP! His name is Langa…” his eyes darted around as he tried to avoid eye contact after saying that. “J-just give me my sketchbook back!”

_ Who gave them the right… _

“Yeah sorry, got to get your ex boyfriend’s name right,  _ for your sake _ .”

Reki looked down. He had so much despair in his eyes. What are they doing to him? Why?

“He’s not some  _ DAMN SKATEBOARDER! _ ” Reki snapped, tears in his eyes. “He’s Langa! He's such an amazing and talented person, and he doesnt deserve to be watered down to his Skateboarding name just ‘cause of some  _ Assholes  _ who don’t care about getting to know him better.”

They all began to laugh. A humiliating laughter. A laughter Langa never wanted to hear again. And so, he expressed that.

“What the hell are you doing? _ ” _

They all turned around. Langa didn’t even remember when he had arrived there, but he was there now. He had probably walked over without noticing.    
The challenger's eyes widened as he awkwardly attempted to find words to say. “Listen SNOW-”

“No.” Langa growled. “You should listen to _me._ ”  
Nobody interrupted him, that's for sure.  
“Why is this funny to you?” No answer. “Because… It isn’t very funny to me. I'm the only one who decides whether I am “out of his league” or not.”

One of them grinned. “Okay, then, SNOW. What do you think? Are you out of his league?”   
“My name is Langa, call me that,” he answered simply. “Also, no. I've never been out of his league, because he's always been so special to me.”   
“What makes him so good?” Arthur demanded. “Seriously, I want to know.”   
Langa paused, locking eyes with Reki for a second before he spoke. He was just staring at them with wide eyes, but… his eyes were glowing with a little speck of life again.   
“There are so many reasons why he’s incredible.”    
Reki looked emotional now.   
He’s so kind. He was the first person who ever tried to be my friend… let alone my best friend. He's so talented. Did you know he made my board? He is the reason why it's so good. He brainstormed all of this himself. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be any good at skateboarding.” he gripped onto his own shirt thoughtfully. “Plus, he’s the one that makes me want to even try. I don't feel that for anyone else except him, and that's why nobody will ever replace him. Not you, not ADAM, not anybody.”   
They didn't say anything. Not one person in the classroom spoke. Well… except him, when he said one last thing.    
“Now give him his sketchbook, and never mess with him again.”   
They did so, placing the sketchbook onto Reki’s desk carefully.   
And that person never spoke to him again. 

  
Langa stopped paying any notice of the others, and placed his bag down once he sat at his desk. 

Then Reki met his eyes again. They were the same color he'd been used to. The color of a soft candlelight glowing a dark room.   
“I’m sorry, Reki.” he whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t help you, that I couldn't protect you…”   
He blinked out of surprise and then turned to look towards any other direction, a soft smile spreading on his face. “...Yeah.”   
They heard the teacher begin to speak and other students' voices die down, so they also decided to listen on, a new energy between them.    
  
Langa had been walking home from school, when he heard a “Wait up!” from behind, and so he did and turned around.   
His smile grew wider when he noticed it was the red haired boy sprinting towards him.    
Once Reki had caught up, they made their way to their homes.    
“Want to go skateboarding?” Langa requested. “You’re allowed to say no, of course, I just…” he trailed off.    
“Yeah.” Reki grinned cheerfully, without much thought.    
“Really?” Langa’s eyes glowed with excitement.    
“Well… I haven't done it in a bit, so I’ll probably suck a little but-”   
“Nothing you do is going to suck, Reki.” Langa reminded him, to which, Reki gazed at him for a second and then started giggling.    
“What?” he exclaimed worriedly. 

“Well…” Reki paused. Then he blushed a little. “No, it's nothing.”   
Langa frowned at him. “Don't lie to me again.”

His eyes widened in surprise. “What? How’d you know?”

“...A hunch.”

Reki nodded gently. “Sorry, Prince-Maru.”

Langa gasped. “I  _ told _ you to stop calling me that!”

Reki burst out laughing as they walked over to his house. “I’ll never stop.”

Langa chuckled. “Okay, but, do you mind telling me what you were going to say?” 

Reki let out a heavy sigh to that. “Okay, how about after we’re done with our skateboarding? Since you gotta go to “S”, We’re gonna have to cut it short, huh.”

Langa shook his head. “No, I’ll skip it for you.” 

He sighed, pulling on the taller boy's cheeks. “No, you’re totally allowed to skate against him… It’s just…”

“It's alright, Reki. The only one who made me happy over there was you.”

He let go of his cheeks and stepped back. 

“So you meant all of that in class?” he asked.   
Langa blushed softly. “...Uh… yeah.”

Reki smiled. He loved Reki’s smiles. So much. 

“Fine. I was wondering, um... Could you teach me to do the trick you showed me a few times?”

He tilted his head to the side and then he remembered. His face lit up. “Yeah, of course!”

Reki basically ran into the house, straight to his room, excitedly taking his board into his arms.

His sister saw him. “Knew you couldn't resist it, big bro.” 

Reki stuck his tongue at her playfully and left to join Langa. 

_ Fine. Maybe she's right. _ _   
_ Once Reki had begun following the taller boy, he realized that he really did miss it.   
Those two did numerous tricks to show off to each other till they got to the place that Langa did the trick at. 

Reki felt his body go cold when he looked and remembered all that had happened a few days ago.

“What's wrong?” Langa asked.   
There was a small pause between them.   
“The truth is, I tried to do this trick alone at first.” he responded quietly.   
“Reki…” Langa murmured his name sadly. “Don’t tell me…”   
The red haired laughed with self deprecation. “I had been trying to do it for hours. I just wanted to do it once. Once at all.”   
That's when he noticed that Reki was trembling.    
“Hey.” Langa said, gently placing his shaking hands in his own. “I’ll be here this time, okay?”   
Reki’s body stopped trembling a little, and he gave a small nod in response.

As Langa demonstrated how to do the trick, he realized he felt the adrenaline he’d felt before. 

Being with Reki gave him all the adrenaline he wanted. 

He landed onto the ground with a perfect force, and then stopped to look over at him. 

Reki looked so mesmerized. He impressed Reki, he was so happy. 

“You do it like that.”   
Reki nodded confidently. “Wish me luck!”   
Langa gave him a thumbs up as Reki attempted to do his trick.    
After the sixth fail, he sat there in disappointment.

Reki spit blood, his hands hurting from accidentally swiping his palms against the stone too harshly. “Owww…”

“Do you want to take a break?” Langa asked. “I’ll patch up your hands for you.”

“No.” He grunted. “I can do it, you’ll see.”

“You don't have to prove anything to me if it wont make you happy.” Langa reassured, brushing the hair from Rekis eyes since he still hasn't put his headband back on by then. 

“I’ll be alright. Just believe in me, okay?”    
“Then I will.” 

Reki grinned, preparing himself, and pushed his foot forward with as much force as he could, launching himself into the air. 

_ Can I do it? _

He just barely brushed his hand against the red painted star before he landed and then inevitably tripped over from the force. 

Reki sat up, staring at his accomplishment with starry eyes. He did it in six tries. All because Langa was there with him.

He did it…

He heard someone calling his name from behind him, so he turned around and…

Langa pulled Reki into his arms excitedly. “You did it Reki, you did it! I knew you could!” 

Reki laughed, putting his hands along Langas back. “I can't believe I did it!”

“I can! you can do anything! You were just so perfect up there… and…!”  
  
In a moment of impulse, Langa pressed his lips against Reki’s. He reached out to cup Reki’s face with one of his hands, while the other was wrapped around Reki’s waist.   
Reki didn’t resist, in fact he looked happy. He was so happy he had to stop himself from laughing while they exchanged kisses.  Langa ended up giggling too.   
Eventually, they pulled away, to which Langa immediately started treating Reki’s wounds, while Reki was still slightly giggly. 

And in the end, it was all going to be okay. 

They were going to be okay. 


End file.
